1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device to which a plurality of external devices are connected through a bus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the size, the consumption power and the like of circuits have been reduced, and thus the interface voltage of a semiconductor device (controller IC) connected to a plurality of external devices through a bus tends to be reduced. With this recent trend, in a plurality of external devices used as a system along with a semiconductor device for the market of mass-produced appliances, low voltages are used.
One example of a conventional technology related to the foregoing (where a plurality of devices are connected to a single bus) is disclosed in JP-A-2004-326153.